bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63/Skorpis Wiki-Nui Story 6
Ok. Kailani/TMN/Mata/Toa-Mata-Nui/was-weiß-ich war nun weg. Nebenbei ist so vieles passiert, aber dann doch so wenig. Ich war mittlerweile schon länger Admin im WN. Auch dass ich im WNFF Admin war, habe ich hier nie erwähnt. Was solls: 9. Februar - Admin im WNFF, das nun eine Ruine war - 1. März - Admin im WN, was immer mal so zwischen Aktivität und Wenig Aktivität hin und her rannte. Naja, der nächste große Punkt war wohl ein BIONICLE-Magazin. Noch zur Zeit des TMNs fing Nuhrri the Metruan an, ein Inoffizielles deutsches BIONICLE-Magazin zu entwerfen. Mithilfe der Wiki-Nui-Mitarbeiter und auch Leuten von BZPower. Wie das Ganze überhaupt bekannt wurde, weiß ich nicht - jedenfalls auf BZPower. Und über Nath kam es auch ins WN. Doch was wurde überhaupt aus Bionilemaster724? Fassen wir kurz zusammen: *Trifft im WN/WNFF auf Kailani *Ich komme auch *Kailani und ich streiten uns im WN, Kailani und Bima "fliehen" und machen neue Wikis *Mata (früher Kailani) und ich vertragen uns, ToWFF und WNFF verschmelzen *Erneute Schlacht zwischen Mata und mir *Bima checkt gar nichts mehr, will aufhören mit Admin-Sein *Ich schick ihm Beweise, Matas Admin-Aus *Alleine im ToW und im ToWFF mit vielen Bima kann nicht alleine arbeiten, was ich mir gedacht habe. Kommt er ohne ein Story-Wiki klar? Ich redete mit ihm in ICQ. Für mich kam das gerade rechtzeitig, da Nath aus Schulgründen inaktiv wurde!!! Also ernannte ich Bima wieder zum Admin, ernannte Lesovikk zum Rollback (Luzi und Toby waren schon welche) und führte den Wettbewerb "Mitarbeiter des Monats" ein. Nun kam eine Welle - eine gewaltige Welle - der Ruhe. Jeder arbeitete, mal ein paar nervende IP-Adressen, aber das wars. So überlebten wir sogar die Zeit, bis Nath zurückkam... und Bima auch mal wieder inaktiv wurde. Der mal inaktiv, dann mal der - es passt wohl, dass ich mittlerweile der Top-Benutzer des Wikis war. Einen neuen, perfektionierten Skin legte ich mir auch an und arbeitete an den beiden Filmen (Siehe hier und hier). Als Nath dann zurückkam, änderte sich wieder einiges. Toby, Bima und Luzi wurden alle aus dem Staff rausgeworfen, aus Inaktivität. Doch Luzi holte sich den Rang des Rollbacks schnell wieder. Während ich so etwas anderes, in Sachen IDBM, schaffte... Kurz: Ich war nun Mitglied im IDBM - zwar nur Bimas Vertreter, aber dafür durfte ich für die nächste Ausgabe direkt mal zwei Cover machen: Das für Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers und Schutz. Wie läufts eigentlich bei mir privat? Naja, eigentlich ist unglücklich verliebt zu sein nicht toll, aber mir hat es geholfen von Alica loszulassen. Ich verliebte mich in ihre kleine Schwester (Ihr denkt: OMG!!!!!!!!) und sie forderte, dass ich sie aus dem SVZ lösche. Ich dachte, wenn ich das tu, wird wieder alles einigermaßen gut, aber gerade das Gegenteil kam raus: Sie sprach nur Worte wie "weil halt" zu mir. Mata, für mich gilt er nun als Haakay, hat es schließlich geschafft, mich zum loslassen zu bringen. Wir waren wieder Freunde, aber er und Bionicle geht einfach nicht mehr. Und auch ich beschloß, dass 2009 mein letztes Bionicle Set-Jahr wird. Ich hab einfach nicht mehr das Geld dazu, und bei mir heißt es immer "Alles oder nichts!" und wenn ich nicht alle bekomme, will ich mir keinen einzigen holen xD. Doch plötzlich gab es für das Wiki eine neue Bedrohung: Nein, das ist schon lange vorbei!!!! (XD) Die Bedrohung war nicht die Blockade des Anmeldens. Nein, es war: Nein, bei den Teletubbies scheint noch die Sonne! (Anspielung auf Blog-Kommentare i-wo in Naths Story XD) Die sogenannte Inaktivität. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag